This invention relates to a protective covering device for optical instruments and more particularly to a new, attached, pullover cover providing protection for optical instruments with telescopic lenses while being used in the field.
1. Background Cross Reference To Related Applications
I have filed a related application with the U.S. Pat. Office as of 11 Jan. 1988 with a filing number of 142193.
2. Background Description Of Prior Art
Heretofore protective coverings for optical instruments with telescopic lenses have taken various forms with some providing complete protection, to include padding, while others provide protection for the lenses along. The types providing complete protection are designed for carrying the instrument to and from the field or for storing the instrument. These cases, as they are called, can be zippered fabric containers, but many are hard sided, being closed with mechanical latches and all handles or straps for carrying purposes. Another feature of many of these cases are extra compartments for attachments and accessories.
Another case, designed to be used with binoculars while in the field, attaches to the waistbelt of the user or hangs by a strap from the neck of the user and holds the binoculars in a rectangular box having a closing flap on the top. While this case provides adequate protection, it also poses the problems of being difficult, if not impossible, to use when the user is wearing heavy winter gloves, and if the user's hands are cold or wet there is the real possibility of dropping the binoculars on the ground or rocks as there would be no straps attached to the binoculars with this type of case. This case is also limited to use use on binoculars only. Still another protective covering, U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,479 by French is composed of a rubber sheathing adhering tightly about the tube of optical instruments provides protection from bumping and droppage while leaving the lenses and focus adjust knob exposed to rain, snow, dust and twigs. The French cover is not interchangeable between different sized instruments.